


Shots Fired

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Misunderstandings, Tumblr Prompt, actual communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Their fourth date and everything had been going so well, until Gold picked up the Nerf Gun.





	Shots Fired

Gold stared at the closed door of the library. Maybe retreat would be the wisest course of action. He fidgeted with his cane for a moment and decided that wisdom was over-rated. He wanted to explain what had happened, he could slink home and lick his wounds afterwards. With more determination than he felt he pulled opened the door and stepped inside.

Belle was standing at the circulation desk. She gave what sounded like a tearful sniff and swiped her hand over her face before she turned to face him. The smile that she’d pulled on to her face faltered when she saw it was him rather than a patron looking for books. Gold stepped forward quickly and said; “Let me explain Belle, please?”

She folded her arms over her chest and waited for him to speak. He took small comfort that she was willing to listen to him and swallowed dryly.

“It was an accident, after you went to the bathroom…”

 

_Earlier in Granny’s_

It was their fourth date, lunch at Granny’s. When Belle’s ex swaggered in just as they were about to order Gold had almost suggested that they go elsewhere, but since Gaston planted himself at the counter with his back to them it appeared that he wouldn’t be a problem.

Halfway through their burgers Belle shifted uncomfortably on her seat, she reached down the back of the booth and produced a small Nerf Gun.

“Ah, that’s what was digging into my back. I wonder who left it?”

Gold smiled; “I deduce that is the property of Miss Grace Madden.”

Belle raised a surprised eyebrow and turned the gun over in her hands, she chuckled when she spotted the vital clue that had led Gold to his spot-on deduction.

“A glittery white rabbit sticker. Jefferson has had a serious conversation with Grace about not putting these on library books.”

“She claimed a few items in my shop in a similar fashion, so her papa would know what she wanted for her birthday.”

Belle gasped, Gold had restored most of the antiques in his shop, and the prices tags were not small figures. He waved a hand; “No damage done she put the stickers on the tags, so there wouldn’t be gooey marks when Jeff bought them for her.”

Once they had finished their food Belle excused herself to the bathroom. Granny had cleared their plates away and Gold found himself fiddling with Grace’s Nerf gun. Neal had something like this when he was around Grace’s age, but Gold had forgotten what a hair-trigger they had. There was a loud click and the dart he hadn’t known was loaded went flying across the diner and thwacked Gaston squarely on the back of the neck.

Gaston cussed and twisted round on his stool. Gold was caught red handed holding the Nerf gun. Gaston sneered; “Want to fight for Belle, hey old man? Didn’t think you’d be up for acting like a real man.”

The next few seconds played out like a scene from a slapstick movie. Gaston stood up and took a step towards Gold, rolling his thick neck and cracking his knuckles. As he came closer he somehow tripped over the leg of David Nolan’s chair and went sprawling to the floor. His flailing arm managed to topple Gold’s cane from where it was hooked on the edge of the table. The sound of it clattering to the floor brought Gold out of his panic induced stupor and he leaned out of the booth to retrieve his cane. He caught it around the middle and that was when Gaston’s eyes widen in panic and he yelled; “Okay! Okay! Don’t hit me again!”

Gold was aware that the rest of the diner patrons were wearing faces as confused as his, but the only person’s reaction he cared about had just stepped back from the bathroom. Belle’s face was a mask of horror as she took in the damning scene.

“Belle, this isn’t…”

He didn’t get a chance to finish, Belle shook her head and fled from the diner. Gold threw some bills on the table to cover the cost of their meal and a tip. He was vaguely aware of Gaston babbling some smug nonsense, but he ignored the oaf. All that mattered at the moment was seeing if Belle was alright.

 

_The Library, Now_

“So, it was just a bizarre accident. And I didn’t hit him, well only with the Nerf dart, and I don’t know how I managed that.”

Belle’s face had moved from upset to angry and Gold wasn’t certain of the source of her rage.

“That manipulative son of a bitch!”

It took Gold a second to work out that Belle was talking about Gaston.

“He pulled this sort of shit all the time when we were dating, he’d start fights and blame the other person, so I’d feel sorry for him. Bastard!”

She took a very deep breath and blew it all out, she suddenly seemed calmer.

“I’m sorry I ran, Robert. I didn’t believe that you had hit him, but I couldn’t stay to listen to another load of Gaston’s bullshit.”

The tension that Gold had been acutely aware of in his shoulders eased so rapidly he visibly sagged. Belle hurried across to him and wrapped him in a hug.

“I’m sorry, you must have thought I was upset with you. I wasn’t, not at all.”

Gold pulled her close and buried his nose in her hair; “Don’t worry, sweetheart, if it had been one of my exs causing a scene I would have run as well.”

 

While Belle and Gold were reassuring each other with gentle kisses, Gaston was having a much more unpleasant encounter. He’d been hauled from the floor by Nolan and then found Granny in his face.

“Get out! Now! You’re barred!”

“What? Why are you barring me? What did I do?”

Granny poked him in the chest, forcing him to walk backwards towards the open door; “I’m not having you in here trying to start fights with my customers. Out!”

Gaston stumbled into the street and huffed as Granny slammed the door in his face. He stood for a moment, gobsmacked at the turn of events, and then shoved his hands in his pockets, he had to get back to work anyway. Granny was bound to calm down at some point, just like Belle would come to her senses soon and ditch that old cripple. He slouched off down the street, oddly not feeling his usual level of confidence that things would turn out the way he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> rosefairy15 said:  
> For your promts: Rumbelle's classic miscommunication meets a nerf gun!!!


End file.
